Dusty Rose
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: I never asked for this job. Now it is all my fault? One simple mistake. It was better when nobody knew who Rose was... There was a risk to it but I never thought that I would hurt people. ZC LD parring. R
1. Only the Beginning

**Hey people I'm chocolate is a vegetable and well welcome. This is a some what promising story and I'll hopefully continue but you got to give me a chance. Um one more note in thsi first chapter Zoey might seem a little ooc but don't worry it will get better...for those of you who care about her being in characterevery second deal with it...(sorry but you know it is my first zoey fic.) I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red Viloets are blue, I don't own zoey and neither do you...( that also includes the other chararters,I just had to make it ryhme) unless you're ****Dan Schneider****...then you shouldn't care.**

**chapter 1 **

Zoey sat in her desk in the classroom; pencil tapping against her cheek. She wore a bored expression on her face. She hated class especially science. She looked around hoping it would pass time, it utterly failed. She did notice a piece of paper on the ground near her feet. She looked around to make sure no one was looking she slinked down as her hand searched for the paper. She grabbed it and pulled it under her desk. She read:

_Hey Zoe_

She looked around until she matched the note with Chase's smile. She wrote:

_Hey chase. I am so bored. When do we get out of here?_

She passed the note back again returning the smile. In a minute the note she once again she read:

_Don't know, but this could take awhile._

Zoey looked up and the two dance people who did the stupid survey for the dance we here standing right in front of her. She closed her eyes. The dance she shuttered; both of them used her. What didn't make sense to her was why did Chase do it? Of course she forgave him, but why did he do it and then stuck up for her. Her mind was confused about it. Bit she shook it off it was probably nothing; nothing at all, but she wish the feeling would go away." Well you know our newspaper has been taking ideas for the newspaper. We have come up with one. We decided to add an advice column, but don't worry you will be getting advice from one lucky student who gets the job." The two people randomly switched during the little speech. Zoey turned to Chase who had a they-are-crazy look. Luckily the bell rang and saved her from and more torture. She was going back to her dorm, but her science teacher stopped her. "Zoey." She looked back at Chase and motioned for him to go on without her. He nodded and smiled, waved and disappeared out of site. "Zoey." She began. "Yeah." She answered wanting to go back to the dorm. The two dance people stood there. "We want you to be the adviser." Zoey faked a laugh, but their faces were serious. "What?"

"Zoey you know most of the kids here and they come to you for advice." When she thought about people did ask her for her options. "What if I give bad advice?" She asked. The people just answered. "We took care of that, you will have a pen name; Rose." The teacher continued, "You must understand that no one must know who Rose is."

"Yes I thought about it…I'll be Rose."

"Good, yes thanks Zoey here is the password to get in." She handed me a small piece of paper. A thought filled me head. How am I supposed to help others when I am in life with my own problems? They must have realized my state. "Zoey you can think about it ok…Zoey…Zoey?"

"Um…yeah I'll get back to you…" She walked out the door and to her new favorite spot; the place her and Chase skipped rocks after the dance. She sat down on a nearby rock and sighed. Her thoughts did a tango in her head.

'I can't do this."

'Why not?'

'What if I mess up?'

'You won't, you give great advice most of the time.'

'What about the other times?'

'Someone else fives you advice, remember Chase and the roommate problem.'

'Yeah chase helped me out a lot.'

'Chase always helps you.'

"Hey Zoë." A voice said from behind causing her to jump out of her skin. "Sorry. You seem upset anything wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just"-. She stopped and remembered the words "You can't tell anyone."

"I'm just in a state of shock I mean who would of thought that the would have an advice column?" She finished the lie. She hated lying, but it felt like her only choice. She couldn't tell him, the more people who knew the more trouble if she gave bad advice.

"Yeah well maybe it won't be that bad." Chase replied as he smiled a half grinned smile. "Well Zoe I have to go back to the dorm, Michael wants me to help with homework." He said as he ran off and left her again alone with her thoughts.

'This better be worth it.'

'What does that mean?'

'If this means I have to lie to everyone then it better be worth it with all the people I will help.'

'You're taking the Job?"

'Yeah sure. Why not?' Though dinner she didn't say a word and went to bed early. She drowned out all the conversations during dinner. Dana and Nicole came in around 8 and went to bed. Around nine Zoey tipped over to the computer and typed in the school's web address. In the side corner there was a line for the password. She typed it in quickly fearing of what would happen. Then she clicked the freshly new column of Dear Rose. There was a one message. They must have said something at dinner. She concluded. She clicked on the email. She read it once and then again. She didn't know whether this would be harder or easier than she thought. She didn't know what she was getting into.

**Hey thanks hoped you** **enjoyed it...now review...and I know it might kinda seem like Zoey and Chase are going out but ther aren't...**


	2. chapter 2 Dear Rose

**Hey you guys didn't hate it. That is a postive sign. I'm sorry it took so long but I had a minor writter's block, and thinking on where in this story I wanted to go. This is my catch phrase so get ready...Time to get personal...  
****technopunk2000****- maybe but the people writting the letters don't use their real names so I might actully have her do that at the end for the last chapter.  
Rachel- thanks  
Natalie- thanks for the comment. I had a lot of advice and help from the other boards I've written from and well just practice. i write whenever I can...-  
****mysticmagicmage****thanks  
****chrissy909****- thanks. I also realized that you added me to your favorites and author alert and I would like to say thanks for that. Is now a fair time to update?  
****RockOpera****- thanks. I am glad you like it. What made you think that you wouldn't like it? What made you like it? Tell me so I can do more of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey... Whose Zoey? Are you calling me fat? (don't ask my friend came up with it...)**

_A.N.-'thoughts'  
"speech."_

_**chapter 2**_

_Dear Rose,_

_I was hoping you could help me. You see I'm hot and I like these two girls. I don't know which one to choose. Do you have any advice?_

_Signed,_

_Don't know._

She sat back in her chair. Love advice this would be fun. She started to breathe slowly till she heard mummers then her heart leaped. She turned to see both Dana and Nicole in their beds tossing and turning. She had to hurry before they woke up for their midnight snack. She took a deep breath and began.

_Dear Don't Know,_

_Well when you think about it not all girls would be attracted to one guy. But to help you on who to choose just think of the good and bad parts of their personalities and that will help you decide. But who ever you decided the other girl will still be there._

_Signed,_

_Rose_

She sat back and frowned. That sounded nothing like her. She heard movements and in the confusion pressed send. She turned pressed the off button and lowered the screen and turned around quickly. "Nicole."

"Zoey…"Nicole yawned, "what are you doing up?"

"Emailing my parents. You know couldn't sleep."

"Oh well you should go back to bed Zoey." She smiled at Nicole. "Yeah Nicole, I think I will." She said tucking herself in to bed.

In the morning at breakfast everyone was talking about Rose's first advice; whether they liked it or not and other stuff on how they might right to her. Logan read the advice over and over again. He wrote that letter. He really didn't know how to ask for advice; he had never done it before, but there is a first time for everything. He out of the corner of his eye looked at Zoey. He listened to Rose's advice.

Good, smart, caring. 'That's enough of that.' He thought. He tried to think of anything wrong with her. He frowned he couldn't think of anything till the play came to mind. 'She plays hard to get.' Then his eyes lingered to Dana.

Plenty of attitude

Beautiful

Plays around a lot

He frowned when the bad personalities.

Anger issues

Doesn't think I'm hot

Plays hard to get

Each thought lowered his frown even more. He remembered the letter. That would help you choose which one to pick. 'Yeah it did.' He thought. He looked over at Chase who was at random times staring at Zoey. 'Look out Chase you might want to step up and claim your girl. Because once I put my charm on her she will be mine. I have my sight set on Zoey. I **always** get what I want.'

**Well did you like it? I know Zoey is kinda of ooc but I working on it. REVIEW... AND I might start giving sneek peeks at the upcomming chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3 Emotional

**Hey people well I guess you like it... even though I don't really like this chapter...I really can't unterstand why...maybe because chase sounds a little ooc. but anywho.. This chapter is really short and I am sorry. Time to get personal for the 4 reviewers...**

**  
Natalie- Thanks I can't help but say you seem like my biggest fan right now. I am glad you enjoy it. I like chase better but I can see where you like Logan..  
****Darkness Sweetheart2000****- yeah well he better I am going to have fun with future chapters when they are going to get into... I can't tell you...gasphs who r u? jk Thanks.  
Rachel- thanks  
me (that is what they put)- thanks**

**Disclaimer:Do you think that I would own Zoey I mean come on...**

**Chapter 3 Emotional**

Chase stood on the lunchroom everyone around hi talking about the newspaper. He wasn't listing to a bit of it, his mind was on one thing; Zoey, the girl of his dreams. 'Zoey only if I could tell you. I've tried so many times.' He thought. He wouldn't deny it to himself he liked Zoey. It seemed like everyone knew except one person; Zoey. He frowned she wouldn't like him if he told her. She had almost found out during the dance. 'The dance, don't remind me.'

'Why not?' his mind countered.

'I…I had hurt her.' The voice didn't respond. Zoey turned back from her friends and smiled at him, he smiled back; weakly. Their gaze locked for a second then she turned back to her friends. Chase kept his gaze on her and sighed. So close yet so fart away. "Hey Chase." He jumped a hand went on his shoulder. "Michael don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." Chase's gaze lingered back to Zoey for one more second then he turned to Michael. He was already caught. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Who?" Chase said. Michael nodded in Zoey's direction. "What made you think…No; I don't like her like that…" His voice faded when he saw Michael glaring at him. "Soon."

Soon was the answer to all his problems. Then again to Chase soon could mean twenty years. Michael looked him strait in the eyes, "She deserves to know, and look the end of the year dance is coming up in a week. Ask her what could happen?"

"My complete humiliation." Chase grumbled. "Would you rather have her go with someone else?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing…. I was just saying…" Michael waited for Chase to answer his comment, but he never did. So Michael left to leave Chase with his thoughts. The next thing he knew he felt a tap on his shoulder. "FOR THE LAST TIME MICHAEL ST."- He didn't get to finish the sentence because it was not Michael behind him, but Zoey. She looked kind of creeper out. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, Michael wasn't any help. Do you think I should send a letter to Rose?"

"Yeah if you want, I mean Rose seems to give good advice. I mean look at what she wrote for Don't Know."

"Thanks Zoey." She smiled and He smiled back. They stood there gazed locked breathing slowly. She looked like she was about to say something, but Nicole interrupted. "Zoey, come here I need your help." She smiled, "Duty calls, Bye."

"Bye…" Chase's voice faded. 'I need to ask Rose if I should ask her, if she says no I won't. She is too good a friend to lose.' The speakerphone blared on, "Students, Just a reminder that next week is the end of the year dance." 'It is going to be soon.' He thought. 'I have to ask her soon and then at the last dance I'll confess that I like her and ….and….' He frowned. 'Who am I kidding? Not me. She doesn't like me like that… but I'll ask her…soon.' He didn't know how soon it would be till his emotions are put to the test.

**Yeah this more forcused on Chase, and him liking Zoey. I know this might be hard to believe but Zoey and Chase are still not dating. They got closer after the whole dance thingy...at least in my story they do...review.! thanks **


	4. Chapter 4 Dear Rose

_**Hey sorry id this will be short but it is working it's way to the next coupel chapters where things will heat up. Reviews:**_

**chrissy909- thanks  
Darkness Sweetheart2000- thanks no I really don't liek thoes kind of fics. Where the person comes up and suddenly says i love you to corny.  
****pinkyzo****- Ok first you type your chapter on word. Then you save it. The login to fanfiction and then go under document manger and go to the bottom. The last thing for that you click the browse and then find your document. THen you title it and then you edit it and then go to the edit and chapter manger and add your story. but if youwant to start you still have to the document manger and then click create story. You click what main section and then it explains it all. The numbers are a big give away at the side of the colmn (1) email me if you have any problems.  
****MrsLoganReese****- thanks  
mysticmagicmage- thanks um yeah this goes in to that a little bit but you will kinda feel what zoey feels throught out the whole story and well I can't say anymore without givving away what happens.**

**disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Chapter 4 Dear Rose I want you to...**

_Dear Rose, _

_What is love to you? I can't believe that I'm writing to you in the first but I need help. I think I love this one guy, I mean I think I do at least. He doesn't notices me and I don't know what to do. Do you have any advice?_

_Signed,_

_Doesn't exist_

Zoey sighed, everyone was asking for advice on love. How can she give accurate advice when she had never been in love? She was getting sick of it, but she was stuck doing it because of her promises.

_Dear doesn't exist,_

_Well stand up for yourself and tell him that you like him and ask him to the dance. If you don't ask who knows what might happen. He might go with someone else. Who knows maybe he likes you back. _

_Signed,_

_Rose._

She sighed again. She had given better advice when she wasn't Rose. But if her advice sounded too much like Rose's advice they would put two and two together. But it seemed like they would settle for bad advice. She was worried. If someone got hurt from her advice she didn't know what she would do. Would she quit, yes that was an option. But she remembered that her advice might not work for everyone. Would she get fired? Would they get another Rose? They would leave her behind. She clicked sadly on the next email.

_Dear Rose,_

_Two of my friends like these two boys. I know that the boys like them back, How do I get them to go out?_

_Match maker_

Zoey felt angry. How could this person even think of making those decisions for her friends? She had to remain calm. She was Rose here not Zoey. If they would of asked her that she would of yelled at them. She forced herself not to yell here too.

_Dear Matchmaker,_

_Put up scenarios where they have a chance to tell each other that they like them._

_Rose. _

She yawned as she turned off the computer and went back to bed to sleep not knowing what to do about the problem with Rose. Her eye lids got heavy and she drifted to sleep.

**Yes I know it is short but the next chapter is long...two chapters long...ok review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Forgotten

**Hey guys...sorry it took so long but now I am out of school. This chapter will be semi long I will let you be the judge. Thsi chapter and others is why I changed the rating.Time ****to get personal.  
chrissy909****- thanks  
****ChinaWings****- I won't makea promise but they will be almost longer or this length or a little bit shorter...  
****frootloops82994****- thanks but another really really good story is Waken my dreams or it's something like that...  
****Harry Potter Gater-girl****thanks  
big bitch (that was her name...)- I will don't worry...**

**Disclaimer:Still don't own Zoey...darn.**

Zoey found herself in the main lounge except it was the same dull color before she had painted it. "Hey Nicole." She said trying to get her attention. She kept on cuddling on the couch. Zoey noticed the heavy rain and lightning for the first time. "Hey Nicole." Both Chase and Michael said in unison. "Hey guys…Logan." Dana said as she saw the boys and as if Logan was an afterthought. Logan started as a girl came in and said hi to chase and kissed his cheek. Her hand went immediately slid into his. 'Who is she?' Zoey stared at the girl with curiosity. There was a huge roar of thunder and the girl clanged to Chase and he cooed her telling her it was ok. Logan couldn't resist, "AW that so sweet Chase is comforting his little girlfriend."

"Shut up Logan." He snapped. Zoey jumped; she had never heard Chase talk like that. It scared her a little. Logan kept seeing if he could press Chase's buttons. "Why can't your girlfriend defend herself? Zoey made it perfectly clear about both of us. If Zoey did it can't she do it too?" Zoey watched the next scene in horror. "SHUT UP LOGAN!" Chase yelled as he leapt towards Logan knocking them both to the ground. But being weaker than Logan, he was loosing. Logan kept throwing punches and Chase had no choice but to take them. Logan in the middle of the fight leaned down once Chase was pinned and whispered "Did you really think she would stay after what you did." Chase whispered back "At least I had a chance with her." He pushed Logan off and recovered his balance till Logan gained the ground and ended up pushing Chase through a window. Chase lost his balance and felt down the steps and on to the grass. His blood stained the grass near him. Zoey was in shock she ran to help him, but before she got there it seemed like Logan didn't think he hurt him enough. He ran over and started punching him more till Zoey couldn't take it anymore. She rushed over and threw herself on top of Logan, but she fell straight through. Zoey turned back to ask for help from the other people. They stood in shock unable to move like zombies, Nicole couldn't look. She had her head on Michael's shoulder hands over her eyes. Zoey took a look at Logan. His face was full of determined and full of hatred. He looked like he didn't see her at all. "Logan stop!" She pleaded, but it was no use. She could only watch the horrible scene. There was a huge flash of lightning and it was over. The scene was leaving her. The last scene was Chase lying on the ground half dead. There was a differently scene in front of her and it looked familiar. Nicole, Dana, Logan, Chase, Michael and the girl were all in the same room with the brightly color she and couple other girls had painted it. Nicole spoke first "Hey Michael where's Zoey?"

"I think she is in her room. We ditched her remember?"

"So well doesn't she want to hang out with us?"

"No she probably to busy." Chase spat. This conversation was all about her. It seemed like they hated her; except Nicole who was too dimwitted or too caring to notice. She still couldn't bring herself to think that they hated her. "Well I'm bored." Nicole whined. Dana's eyes lit up and she noticed Logan's did too. "Let's play one of my favorite games. Seven minutes in heaven." Dana spoke while sneaking in a glance at Logan. Logan licked his upper lip "Wouldn't it be more fun with Zoey?" 'At least Logan misses me in a kind of way…' Logan continued "But then again she's too safe."

'Am I really?' They had all ready started to pick names, Logan got Dana; who threw a fit but there was a smile in the very corner of her mouth. Nicole got Michael's name and remained quiet the rest of the time blushing. That left Chase and the other girl; who Zoey still didn't know her name. "Guys I'm right here!" She shouted but they kept on walking like they had been before they reached the closets. All three doors closed and Zoey was left outside till there was a flash. She was in Nicole's and Michael's closet and they were kissing mildly not like a heavy make out session but just peck kisses. Then there was another flash and she was in Dana's and Logan's closet. Who Dana being blindfold just sat there awaiting her fate. Logan's finger lingered on her cheek. He took her face in his hands and used the other hand to take off the blind fold. "Dana…"

"You're cheating your not suppose to take the blindfold off…" Her voice faded looking into his eyes. He closed the gap between him and Dana. They started off with one innocent kiss. They pulled away and then came back for another. Logan shoved Dana lightly again the wall. They kept kissing through contact. Logan gently unbuttoned the first button of her shirt. He stopped kissing for an answer. She shyly nodded and went back for more of the taste of Logan…There was another flash and it was Chase and the other girl. For some odd reason Zoey felt a little twinge of something, but she couldn't put it in words. She could only stare. "For a long time…I wanted to talk to you alone and I wanted to say something…." His voice faded as he looked her in the eyes. Zoey felt her heart stop; she knew what was coming next. "Well we're all alone now." The girl's voice was mysterious. "I love you Rose." He stopped there and waited for a reply she looked at the ground. She finally said "I love you too Chase." Zoey felt her heart drop. Why did she feel this way she didn't know. She watched them kiss and then for the last couple seconds till reality called her away she felt like she was kissing Chase, slowly and sweetly. There was a flash and she was back in her room. She shot up and sat up. She made sure she wasn't dreaming anymore. She reached and gently touched her lips. It had felt so real. Why did she have this dream? She started to have a feeling. She hated it. She got dressed and looked in the mirror to make sure she looked good and then turned to the door. Anything to stop that feeling.

**Thanks for reading. I love reviews. It will update sooner with more reviews. This story is around 10 more chapters... just a heads up. Review.Thanks.**


	6. an

**Hey people. I know it's hard to break this on you but I can't update for a week starting tomorrow. I am going to be on vacation. It will feel so good. But I will be working on stories on the plane ride and will post another chapter(s) when I get back.**

**Zoey 101- don't worry this next chapter you don't want to miss….. 5 chapters left it will get interesting...**

**Fillmore…- well you always know don't worry I post two chapters when I get back…don't be mad.**

**sorry again...**


	7. Chapter 7 Mistakes

**Hey everyone! I am sorry that this took so long ans I will type the other chapter tommorrow because lets just say I have brothers and sisters. I will repeat this is not a Zoey Logan fic so don't think that after this chapter. Ok? Zoey and Chase are meant to be. This chapter might shock you a bit. You might actually have to refer to the other chapters even. TIme to get personal:**

**ChaseandZoey****-um I really can't tell you wh the girl is...but she was asleep.!  
****pinkyzo****-Zoey is Zoey. I just put that she felt like she was kissing him just because. Yes she was alseep!  
****chrissy909****-thanks  
****ChinaWings****- longer longer longer yes this is longer. THanks.  
****MrsLoganReese****- I was in Hawaii and now I am back so don't worry about that.2nd chapter is comming tommorrow but I think this chapter will blow your mind.  
****Darkness Sweetheart2000****-thanks  
****seanny22****- I back so I can't lol  
****Tinkerbell76****- yes I really tried to make sure people could do that. but thanks!**

Disclaimer:I don't own Zoey!

Zoey had a startling awakening she rolled off the bed and landed on the floor. She rushed to the main lounge. Only Logan was there. We picked himself up and walked up to Zoey. "Hey Logan have you seen"- She was cut off by his ruff lips against hers. She screamed but it just provided her mouth open for Logan's tongue. His hand against her hand so there wasn't an escape. She had to make one. She finally was able to fling him off temporality. "Logan what's your problem?" Zoey screamed. Logan's smug little face remained in front of hers. "What's the matter Zoey not having fun?" His warm breath clashed against her face and went all the way down to her toes. "No." She replied coldly. His face kept coming closer. "Hey Zoey, wanna make-out?" Before she could answer his lips went against hers. She tried to push him off again, but she felt her back against the wall. It was futile; he was too strong. She finally gave up and put her hands on his shoulders. 'Now who's too safe?' She thought. Logan smirked in his head. 'I knew she wanted me… who doesn't?'

"Hey Dana, Have you seen Zoey?"

"Why?"

"Because ..um I need her to ask her about…Homework." Chase shuddered. Dana looked as she would never tell. "Chase, you're a bad liar. Now what is it?"

"It's…" He sighed there was no way to get around it. "I want to ask her to the dance as friends ok?"

"Yeah she's in her room. Come on. I am going to make you do it." They started to walk quickly to the dorm, but they had to get through the main lounge first.

Logan broke away, "Zoey, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Sure." She sighed in bliss. Their mouths reconnected, maybe this was ok. She wasn't dating anyone. She heard footsteps, she didn't pull away. She didn't till she heard gasps and running footsteps. She pulled away and saw a figure running away and Chase standing there mouth agape. "Chase." She said breathlessly. He only stared, shook his head and walked away. "Chase." She said again. "Forget about him." Logan whispered in her ear. He started to kiss his way down her neck. "No Logan. Stop!"

"Why? I know you really want me." He began to kiss again. She pulled away and tried to run, but he grabbed her and pulled back. She turned and kicked him in the shin. She ran to the place Chase would be. He always went there when something was on his mind; the pound.

The pond had always been a place for talking between the two. Almost every big event she had told Chase. She strolled up, he was skipping rocks. He looked at her and then back at the rocks. "Hey." She said weakly. "Hey." He replied coldly. "I know what it looked like."

"Really it looked like a kiss to me." He paused and looked at her "Zoey that's fine if you want to date Logan, I'll support you." He lied.

"That must have been awkward for you to walk in"-

"On someone kissing, yeah." Zoey sat down beside him. He looked her in the eyes and then down to her wrist. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Zoey moved her arm out of site. "Your arm…" His voice faded as he grabbed it gently and pulled it out from hiding. "Did Logan…"

"Yes, but it's nothing." Her voice shaky. He gently stroked it with his fingers till she blushed and pulled away. He returned as the blush crept up on his face. "Sorry I am just concerned. "Really why is that?"

"Well…you know…Logan strong…." He sighed. "Zo." He paused to see her smile. "Would you like to go to the dance with me…as friends…That is if Logan hadn't already asked you?" He voice uncertain. "Sure." She said with a smile. They started to skip rocks till their hands touched while picking up the same rock. They sat there like they didn't know what to do. Chase gaze went up to her face and Zoey followed. For the first time both of them realized how close they actually were. Chase pulled a strain out of her face. In doing so he moved closer. Zoey was locked on to his eyes. 'What's the matter with me it's just Chase.' Their lips touched for a second which seemed like an eternity to both of them and Zoey pulled away with blush spreading across her cheek. "I'd shouldn't have…I mean…bye Chase." She ran off to the dorm leaving Chase in the moment that just left him.

Dear Rose,

How could I even listen to you? I trusted you with my love life and you ruined it. I know your busy and all but a little advice for you; QUIT!

Signed,

Dead Rose

Dana smirked that should get my point across. She would get other Rose haters and find who Rose is once and for all.

Dear Rose,

I can't believe you advice on your friends. Now things have gotten even worse. I shouldn't have even followed your advice let alone listened to it.

Signed,

Follow Rose no more.

Logan rapped his hand on the 101 dorm. The door creaked open to show no one was in the dorm. Logan made sure as he stepped inside. In the process he knocked over the garbage can. He grumbled as he started to pick up the paper until he picked up a paper with a password on it. He looked over to the computer; he had some work to do.

Zoey reached for the doorknob and opened the door. She still had a lot of homework to do, plus anything to keep her mind of what happened with Chase. Logan was sitting in the computer chair now facing her. "Hey Zoey."

"Logan what are you doing in my room?"

"You're real helpful you know that?"

"What are you taking about?"

"Remember Zoey your going to the dance with me right?"

"I never said yes to you I said yes to"-

"Dear Rose,

I haft to ask you for advice. There is a guy"- He began to read.

"Logan what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb Zoey. Dana is too hard to do this job and Nicole is too dumb. The only person who could do this job in this room is you. And Zoey this hasn't been printed yet."

"Logan you can't tell anyone."

"I won't as long as you're my girlfriend and go to the dance with me."

"Logan I can't do"-

"Dear Rose,

Let me give you advice; I'm not afraid to tell so you better wise up and be a good little girl." He walked out, "I'm watching you Brooks."

Zoey slumped into the computer chair. She turned and clicked on the Rose letters….

Dear Rose,

How could I even listen to you? I trusted you with my love life and you ruined it. I know your busy and all but a little advice for you; QUIT!

Signed,

Dead Rose

Dear Rose,

I can't believe you advice on your friends. Now things have gotten even worse. I shouldn't have even followed your advice let alone listened to it.

Signed,

Follow Rose no more.

She turned to the door Logan just left. She had no choice. Logan knew and the letters were all becoming hateful. The emails sent a running chill down her back. For once there was no alterative.

**Hate me yet? Yes I made logana little evil but he likes Zoey. Trust me it will get worse.**


	8. Chapter 8 Tears to pay

**I know...here it is. This is kinda on the short side sorry! don't kill me! But you get to see how worse this is gonna get! I am sorry that it has to be this way and Zoey might be ooc a little... I know this might seem bad but this is the last main bad chapter. There is Three chapters left including the dance; after the dance and the epilog...showing for the sequel: Maybe I won't look back. You will find more about that later. Time to get personal.  
****ChinaWings-****This is as worse as it gets. but thanks  
****Darkness Sweetheart2000-****for now nothing but at the dance something and that's all I can say. Yes Logan is mean but I have always thought of him kinda mean.  
****Tinkerbell76-****just for this story.  
****Harry Potter Gater-girl****- Well I amsorry you feel this way. Could you tell me what you don't like about it? This is as worse as it gets I promise you. Well there is one more twist but that's why there is a sequel.I beg you to finish reading the whole three parts of the series and then if you don't like any of it you don't have to read my storys ever again. There is this story, Maybe I won't look back , and Since you been Gone. But I have already given away too much.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Zoey...or anyone else.**

Chase rushed into the dorm to tell Michael on what just happened but only Logan was there laying on the bed. "Hey Loser."

"Hey Logan," Chase gritted though his teeth. Chase tried not to look Logan in the eyes because if he did there would be a fight on what he did to Zoey. Logan sat up, "How does it feel Chase?"

"About what?" Logan lifted himself to his feet and walked over to the mirror. "That the best man won; that would be me. I suppose you saw us making out." He said as he picked up a comb and started to brush through his hair. "Shut-up." Chase snapped. Logan put down the comb and headed towards the door. "And Tomorrow night I'll be doing plenty more of it." He walked out the door. "What?" Chase ran after him but didn't catch till he was outside. "What did you say?"

"At the dance I'll be busy making out with the girl of your dreams."

"I hate to break it to you pretty boy, but Zoey is coming with me."

"Poor Chase I thought your friendship was better than that with her. I'd hate to break it to you, but she said yes to me."

"No….. she said yes to me."

"How does it feel that she lied to you and has you twisted around her finger."

"Zoey wouldn't"-

"Oh yes she would and did."

"Shut-up Logan!" Chase lunged at him knocking the both of them to the ground. They started rolling around punching wildly. It would have continued, but Zoey weaved through the crowd and on her command both boys stopped. Chase looked her in the eyes. "Zo would you mind clearing up who your going to the dance with?" Her eyes darted from Chase to Logan back to Chase and Back to Logan. Logan was in a position where she could see her mouth. He started to spell out R. She bit her lips. O. She had to do it. S.

"I going with…" she blurted out. Her lip trembled and her throat dried up as she finished. "Logan…" she said softly. Before she could look Chase in the eyes to tell him that she was sorry the Dean came walking up. "What happened here?" His eyes dead set on the two boys on the ground. "I was just minding my own business and he came up and attacked me. Isn't that right Zoey?" Again his lips started spelling at the letter R. O she blurted out "Yeah." She turned away from Chase. 'I have to do anything. I am a puppet to his will. Please forgive me Chase. If only you knew.'

"Ok students' shows over! CHASE, come with me." The students scattered along with Logan. Zoey was left alone watching Chase leave. He turned around and saw a tear dripping down her face, he just turned away.

* * *

Zoey flopped down on her bed in tears. 'How could I even do that! I hurt Chase really badly. The thing I keep secret that was supposed to help people is just hurting the ones I care about…..' She quickly said "as friends..." unaware that she was talking to herself. She threw a glance at the computer and pulled up a chair. She read her email, but there was one who stuck out. She read it once and then twice to make sure she was reading it right. She didn't even check her Rose column. It was full of Rose hating letters. She ran to her bed. 'Why does this have to happen too…' Zoey cried herself into sleep.

* * *

Chase followed the dean into his office and took the seat he was offered. "Chase I'm surprised at you. Starting a fight right before the dance." 

"I didn't start it logan did by badmouthing me." Chase said deciding to leave out the makeout with Zoey and hurting her. "I should ban you from the dance..." His voice faded as he saw Chase's head hung. ' It wouldn't be that bad... Atleast I wouldn't see Zoey dancing with that creep.' The dean sighed, "But since I know your a good kid. I believe you. And you will just work at the dance doing chores and stuff like that."

"Yes sir."

"Chase... See you tommorrow night." Chase mummbled as he walked into the dorm. Michael rushed over to him. "What happened?"

"Him."

"Who."

"Logan."

"What about him?"

"Nothing." Chase stormed out and found a place Zoey wouldn't find him. To him Zoey hurt him, more than just saying yes to Logan,but lying to the dean. "As far as I'm concerned my friendship with Zoey is over." But in his heart he knew he could never truely hate Zoey.He just thought that...for now.

**Hate me more.? Only one more twist and you will find out what the twist is but remember the is a sequel so don't get mad.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Dance of hatred

**Longest chapter of the series. This is the ultimate Zoey/chase chapter so be ready. This is not a Logan/Zoey fic. I don't know how many times I've said that but anywho. I won't talk much till the end of the chapter so read whatever there...k? Time to get personal.**

**Midnight Princess15- I sorry it took so long.  
zxxbsmsgirl3148- yup and pretty much that's a complete summery of this whole story...anyways thanks  
chrissy909- thanks enjoy  
girlsrule4ever- wow. I wouldn't give myself that much credit. I am flattered. I really haven't been writting for that long. All I can say is I get my ideas from real life adn things that I see or hear. I hope the next story will be just as good.  
ChaseandZoey- I know that movie. I first saw it in Canada on vacation...that was good. Is crying a good thing in this case?  
Callmemaddy- thanks and he is.  
pinkyzo- I am sorry that you misread. This is a Chase and Zoey fic. Just with logan getting in the way. I think you'll be happy with this chapter.  
ChinaWings-afraid of what he'll think and they told her not to. Zoey keeps her promises. Now Chase learns the hard way.**

_**DIsclaimer: I don't own Zoey can I stop saying it now? I also don't own Looking through the eyes of love,lonely, Amoment like this or shut up.Other artist do even though I do write songs.**_

"Do I look ok?" Zoey question as she twirled in front of the mirror. "You look fine Zoey." Nicole answered as she finished up her hair wearing a dark blue cocktail dress. Zoey took one last look at her dress in the mirror. She took forever to find the dress. She wore a dark purple strapless dress with fillies reaching all the way down to the floor. Nicole spun around, "But what about me?"

"You look fine." Dana snapped as she came out of the bathroom in a black floor length dress with a slit coming almost all the way up her leg. "Come on."

"Wait picture." Nicole giggled with delight as Nicole place the camera and ran back in to position right before it flashed. "Now can we go?" Zoey whined. "Why? Do you want to meet Logan? I would hate to be late." They all walked out as Zoey muttered. "No, I just want this night to be over with."

* * *

"Chase, over here." The dean shouted.

"Yes sir."

"You can serve to people if they want punch."

"Yes sir." This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"There's Michael." Nicole turned her head, "Michael Over here." Michael turned and nudged Logan and walked over. Logan took Zoey's hand forcefully, but to everyone it looked casual, Dana just rolled her eyes. Zoey's eyes weaved through the crowd. "Where's Chase?"

"He's inside helping it's his punishment." Michael's voice sound cold. "Let's go inside." Dana suggested. Michael grabbed Nicole's hand and led them in. Almost everyone was there. "Logan I'm getting punch ok."

"Sure." His eye on Dana and how far the slit was getting up her leg. Zoey walked slowly to the punch area. I t felt like her feet were weighted her vision was on Chase. "Hey Chase."

"What can I do you for you, Miss. Brookes?"

"Come punch and an apology."

"Here's you punch, now more there are other people in line."

"Chase."

"He's not your friend anymore." He started at her straight in the eyes. "Friends stick up for friends and you've made it very clear."

"But, if you let me explain."

"There's nothing to talk about. Goodbye Miss Brookes."

"Bye Chase." His face softened as he caught a glisten of a tear roll down her cheek. He realized he was just as heartless as she was.

* * *

"Hey baby." Logan whispered in her ear as his arms went around her waist. She didn't even try to fight it. Chase hated her and that's all that remained in her mind. "Wanna dance? It's the first time they played a slow song."

_Please don't let this feeling end  
_

_It's ev'rything I am  
_

_Ev'rything I want to be  
_

_I can see what's mine now  
_

_Finding out what's true  
_

_Since I found you  
_

_Looking through the eyes of love  
_

_And now I can take the time  
_

_I can see my life  
_

_As it comes up shining now  
_

_Reaching out to touch you  
_

_I can feel so much  
_

_Since I found you  
_

_Looking through the eyes of love  
_

_And now I do believe  
_

_That even in the storm we'll find some light  
_

_Knowing you're beside me I'm allright  
_

Through the song all her eyes were focusing on was Chase. His face with mixed expressions; guilt, fear, sadness, hate, and love. 'Why am I even looking at him? He doesn't even want to see me.' But through all of that Chase's eyes were on her. His eyes soften and then filled with hate again. Her eyes remained on him. He noticed her looking and in a flash he turned away.

_Please don't let this feelings end  
_

_It might not come again  
_

_And I want to remember  
_

_How it feels to know you  
_

_How I feel so much  
_

_Since I found you  
_

_Looking through the eyes of love  
_

_Please don't let this feelings end  
_

_It's ev'rything I am  
_

_Ev'rything I want to be  
_

_I can see what's mine now  
_

_Finding out what's true  
_

_Since I found you  
_

_Looking through the eyes of love _

* * *

"Chase." He turned and before him stood Dana. He was shocked. "Chase, you really need to talk to her. She was breaking down in the bathroom."

"Why? So she can hurt me more?"

"Chase…."

"Forget it." He shook his head as a song started to play.

_Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely,_

_Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the crap then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave_

_I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

_Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
_To call my own (to call my own) girl _

Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girrll

Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...

He soaked in the words. Had he been too harsh? This was Zoey she always had a reason."

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) _

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely

"Dana!"

"What Chase."

He swallowed his pride. "I'll talk to Zoey, if you get her away form Logan."

"I don't know." She looked him in the eyes. He seemed so sad, "Alright I'll do it, but you better not tell anyone."

"Thanks Dana."

* * *

"Logan." Her fingers walked up his arm. She hated to do this, but it was for Chase.

"Dana."

"Zoey, would mind if I danced with your date?" She didn't know who was more shocked Logan or Zoey. She moved closer so only Zoey could hear. "Chase wants to apologize. He's over in the corner." Zoey pulled back and nodded. "Sure."

Logan smiled, he didn't seem to mind. As soon as they hit the dance floor, Zoey ran over to Chase.

"Hey." She said.

"I'm sorry Zo, I acted like a jerk. It's just…."- The DJ started a song and spoke into the mike. "Couples this is the last song dance of the evening." Zoey looked at Chase questionably. His ushered her out to the floor. His arms crept around her waist, he blushed, but then again so did she.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
We've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here now _

Logan interrupted at the beginning. "Zoey come on."

"No, Logan I'm dancing."

"Maybe she doesn't want to go with you." Chase taunted. "Brookes I'm warning you."

"Warning me. What about?"

"I not afraid Brookes"-

"Oh no Logan, that would be a shame if you were afraid of me."

"Yeah, just wait." Logan stormed away. Zoey's' eyes wandered back to Chases'. They moved together as if they did it before.

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Ohh!  
Like this!

Ohh!  
I can't believe it's happening to me!

Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

Ohh  
Like this

* * *

"Hey."

"What song do you want kid?"

"Actually I wan to dedicate a song to Rose a.k.a Zoey Brookes."

"Sure kid."

"Now we'll see who ends up on the top Zoey. You couldn't just be a girl who played along. You're gonna pay."

* * *

The two had stopped dancing yet both their eyes wanted to be with each other more. Chase took his chance and tilted his head and moved closer. Zoey smiled knowing what would happen and closed her eyes; waiting. She felt his hot breath on her face, but their lips never touched. The DJ was responsible for that. "Hey everyone this next song is dedicated to ROSE A.K.A. ZOEY BROOKES!" Zoey's eyes shot open and she pulled away. Not here not now. "You're"- Chase began. "I'm sorry Chase."

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you _

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down _

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

This was her nightmare come true. Everyone staring at her as she ran out, tears dripped down her face. In running out she met up with the last person she wanted to see; Dana. "Zoey?"

"I'm sorry. I helped the very person who."- she didn't finish her sentence, Zoey just ran past her and ran out, tears streaming down her face.

_  
So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down _

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

**_A.N. Told you. Longest chapter. I really had fun writting this chapter. I am sorry if Dana was ooc. Zoey _Finally stood up for herself and now everyone hates her. I actually think that either this or the next chapter is my favorite. I lied and I'm sorry. The twist is in the next chapter. I am allowing myself to warn you that this will end on a dark note or maybe a light note however you see it. The sequel will be kinda like that as well but for the third story it's ify. I can truly say that I do what I write because even though I enjoy the fics where never fight. I believe boyfriends and girlfriends or even best friends need tofight otherwise it doesn't seem real. I hoped you enjoyed. Don't worry 3 more chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Last Petal Falls

**Wow it been a long time well here it is the second to the last chapter... then the epilog. IT is so cool. questions will be answered at the end... Time to get personal. I warn you it is sad...but the very best zoey/chase chapter. Warning Zoey might seem a little ooc but she gone through alot.  
Midnight Princess15- thanks  
pinkyzo- Another story...that will be comming out...but not too caring...  
MrsLoganReese-thanks...that means so much to me.  
zxxbsmsgirl3148-thanks. Keep reading!  
Chase luvs Zoey- soon enough  
ChaseandZoey- Does that mean that you were laughing?Or crying.  
ChinaWings- yeah...i guess so... but thanks.  
Roxanne76-thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or the song in thsi chapter.**

Zoey ran to the pond. Everyone knew. She sat down on the ground not caring if it ruined her dress. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. It was better when no one knew who Rose was or even better yet no Rose at all." Her voice had started in a whisper and ended up yelling. "You made me do this." She glared at her reflection in the pond. Unaware she was talking to herself. "Life was better till you showed up. Everyone was happy. They would have survived without you. I hate you." She threw a rock into the pond rippling her reflection as she cried. "I don't hate you." She turned around to stand face to face with Chase with his jacket off and tie loosened. "Hey Zo."

"Chase, I don't want to talk right now."

"But I do." Chase sat next to her. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Was that the only reason that you"-

"Yes." She said quietly.

"So you don't really like"- He stopped and wiped her cheek with his thumb. She smiled a half smile. "Zo…."

"Yeah chase."

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" He blushed, but you couldn't tell in the dark. "No." A light tint of pink crawled on to her cheeks form the comment. "Zo….um…I do you want to dance?" He offered out his hand and she took it. "There's no music."

"Who need music?"

"Chase." Zoey laughed as she put her arms around chase's shoulders and his arms slithered around her waist.

_No I can't forget this evening  
or your face as you were leaving  
but I guess that's just the way the story goes  
you always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
yes it shows  
_  
_No I can't forget tomorrow  
when I think of all my sorrow  
when I had you there but then I let you go  
and now it's only fair that I should let you know  
what you should know_

_I can't live  
if living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
if living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore_

She looked him in the eyes. If only this night wouldn't end conceding she knew what would happen tomorrow. "Chase…" She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him. Their gazes locked. Chase leaned in slowly; Zoey didn't try and stop him. His lips gently nuzzled hers. The world seemed to stop in that moment. He pulled away to see her reaction; her eye were still close seeking more. He found his lips again on hers. This time the kiss deepened. One thought dwelled on her mind. She loved Chase Matthews. She pulled away quickly. "Chase…I can't do this…"

"Is there someone else?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Chase…I'm moving to New York." Those words stung both of their hearts. It had slipped out so easily. "Stay here."

"Chase you know I can't."

"The school needs you; I need you."

"Don't you get it Chase I messed with the idea of Rose and screwed up a lot of people lives. I bet everyone hates me." Chase started to say something but stopped. "It's better that they hate me. Don't tell anyone."

"But"-

"Please? I do it on my own." Zoey's face softened as one single tear rolled down Chase's cheek. "I'm leaving at nine tomorrow." She turned and started to walk away to be stopped by that same voice. "So is this how it ends Zo…."

"Chase, please don't make this any harder for me."

"Zoey…. don't fall for any boys while you're gone…." He hesitatingly paused. "Zo I lov"-

"Bye Chase." She ran off back to her dorm without a look back; she couldn't, otherwise she couldn't say goodbye.

_Well I can't forget this evening  
nor your face as you were leaving  
but I guess that's just the way the story goes  
you always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows  
yes it shows_

_I can't live  
if living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
if living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
(No I cant live)  
(No I cant live)  
I cant live  
(No I cant live)  
(No I cant live)  
If living is without you_

**Hate me now? I love this song. I liked this chapte rand the twist has been revealed. The question is...what else will happen.;...Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11 The dust is wiped away

**Hey sorry it took so long! I enjoyed the reviews though. I have a surprise for you at the end. I talk more then...**

**Discalimer: I don't own Zoey 101. But I do own Tyler. **

Zoey stood outside the taxi that had come to pick her and Dustin up. Dustin sat already in the taxi cab pouting. "Well bye PCA, for now at least." She sighed. "It was better that they hate me otherwise it would be harder for everyone." She didn't think there would be there would be a line saying goodbye, but she hoped for at least Chase to come." She turned to the car. Never to see PCA for a long time.

* * *

Nicole rolled out of her bed and hit the floor. Her eyes opened for the very first time that morning. She did what her first instinct told her; scream. "Why you little"- Dana yelled till her eyes landed on the room. "Dana where's Zoey? Or Zoey things? Why aren't they here? This is her room right?" The two scanned the room but the bed empty and none of Zoey's things were there. "I don't know, but I know someone who does come on…" The raced out of bed pulled on decent clothes and ran out the door.

* * *

Chase crawled out of bed and got dressed. He moved over to the café for breakfast. Michael was there and he kept reading the paper over and over again. He tossed it over to Chase as he sat down. "There's something you need to read." Chase picked up and read. 

_Dear Readers,_

_I regret to inform you that Rose will no longer be there. I am truly sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and your friends. I know that there would be a risk when I signed up for the job. Actually I got picked for the job. No one was ready to take on this job alone. There were too many risks and I hurt a lot of people in the process. I could not really give love advice since I had truly not ever been in love. I didn't even scope the surface of love since Friday night. I am at apology to everyone. Rose will bother you no more. Rose is and forevermore shall be dead._

_Sign,_

_Zoey Brookes._

He turned the page and there were dedications to them.

_Dana-I wish you never change._

_Nicole- I am going to miss you._

_Logan- Even though you were a jerk I going to miss you._

_Michael- I am sorry for all the trouble I caused._

_Quinn- Where would the fun be without you?_

_Chase- Where do I even start? Don't forget me and don't fall for any girls while I'm gone. All I can say is that I will think about you and I truly care about you. Yes chase, I love you._

Chase was taken back and sighed. Zoey Brookes likes him, no loves him. "Do you forgive her Michael?"

"No, she hurt you so bad. I can't forgive her in writing. She needs to say it to my face."

"Chase opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Dana and Nicole ran up out of breath. "Chase…." Nicole finished the sentence. "Where's Zoey…?"

The question rung in his head a couple times. Then he realized that she wasn't here she was at the airport. "Oh no…" He took off running. The others followed him as they took off running trying to keep up.

The last they saw him was going on a bus. They were about to follow, but the dean picked that moment to walk outside. Michael, Nicole, and Dana stopped in their tracks. Nicole ran up to the dean. "What happened to Zoey?"

"I sorry that is classified information."

"Please we're her friends."

"She is no longer attending the academy she moved."

"What!"

* * *

Chase ran fast as he could through the airport. He glanced at his watch. It was 10 till nine. He still had to go through security. 'I'm not going to make it.' He ran with one thing on his mind; Zoey.

* * *

"Miss, come on. We are waiting to close the door." 

"Two minutes please. Just two."

"Ok. Are you waiting for someone?" The flight attendant asked. "Yeah…you could say that."

* * *

"Miss we really can't wait anymore." 

"No, I understand." She whispered under her breath "I guess he doesn't love me." She turned and walked through the door and as soon as the door shut, Chase burst through the crowd. The flight attendant stopped him. "Sir you can't"-

"I need to talk to some"-

"The plane was pulled away from the gate." Chase ran to the window. He stood there wistfully at the plane's take off and with it the girl of his dreams. He walked back to PCA to tell the others. He walked with a heavy heart.

* * *

Zoey sat down next to a boy that looked about her age. He greeted her with a smile. "I'm Tyler, What's your name?" She faked a smile. "Zoey." As she sat down next to him she felt a pair of eyes on her, he was checking her out. She turned and without realizing it did the same. He had sandy blonde hair and chocolate Hershey kiss eyes. 'You can't like him! You just met him.' 

'Even though he's cute.'

"So where are you going?"

"Brooklyn."

"So you are in the…"

"Ninth grade." She answered simply.

"Me too! What high school?"

"Northridge." She said dully. "Why you don't like it?"

"I just found out about it two days ago."

"Well maybe it won't be so bad." He flashed another warm smile. She smiled back this time; a real smile. 'Yeah maybe it won't.' Her memories of Chase began to shrink in her head, but never really disappear.

* * *

** the End**

**(A.N)Wow what a ending. It is a cliffy to the next story. Not really but I said that it would be sad. I actually do own Tyler. The next story is very interesting but I review that in the after party. Oh yeah my surprise is that I am also going to write another fanfic on the board and you guys need to help pick it. But put 1 or 2 in a review. I did a little thing about each story and in the next chapter I do a sneek peek.**

**choice one: It is a dana/Logan story. Thingys are getting iffy about the friendship that slowly (I mean very slowly...) involing dana and logan. Dana wants to it become more but Logan is a little slow. She makes logan jealious by going to a party with Rick.(an oc.) What happens when he (rick) rapes dana at the party. And better question will logan stand for it?**

**choice two: A Z/C story. There is a new guy at school and zoey falls for him. She and him are dating when she finds out he takes drugs. She tries it once to fit in and becomes addicted. She soon goes into a low. Can someone bring her out of it?**

**I personally would rather do a dana/Logan story for a change. But you get to choose. Time to get personal:  
**

**mysticmagicmage- Thanks. She moving to new york at first I posted it then realized I forgot to put where...  
Midnight Princess15- This would make you ry. but it will work out...sooner or later...thanks.  
MrsLoganReese-thanks  
ChinaWings-that does sound like pork. Thanks.  
zxxbsmsgirl3148-hugs and cookies back. That question is for me to know and you to find out.  
loganreeseroxmysox and more- thanks  
chase lover-thanks**

**for everyone who didn't review: Please. I need to know which story to choose. I know how many of you are reading. I check the hit counter...but I not making you.Thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12 The After party

**Hey Guys welcome to the after party. The fic is now completed. I thank all of you who read my story it came out with a very good response. Like 1,049 hits. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry it took so long. This is my birthday present to you. So yeah. Yeah I kinda like this chapter. It was fun writting it. If you have any question review and see ya at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 but I do own Tyler and Jessi. I also don't own the songs in here.**

Chase tossed and turned in bed, while sweat beads lingered on his forehead. "No……No… Don't go Zoey." He jerked away from the nightmare. 'Why was I dreaming about her?'

"Chase get a hold of yourself tomorrow starts your first day of your last year at PCA, without Zoey." He said unaware he was talking to himself.

'Why am I thinking about her? It's been four years.'

'Because you still love her.' His mind contracted.

_Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, _

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the crap then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin

He grabbed his car keys to his Jeep his parents gave him for his 17th birthday. His memory drifted back to Zoey and the last time he saw her. To him it seemed like yesterday. He had almost said it; that he loved her. The look in her eyes and the kiss seemed all as real at that moment as it did three years ago.

_  
I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl _

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Chase had driven about fifteen minutes before he had stopped at the perfect spot to gaze at the stares. His eyes lit up as a shooting star passed overhead. 'I wish that Zoey would come back.' He sighed as he started the ignition.

_Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl _

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

The ride home was long. Chase knew he could never truly get over her. All his mind was on was Zoey.

_  
Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely _

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girrll

Sneaking in was the easy part. As he walked towards the dorm his pace quickened in fear of getting caught. He slowly opened the door. He took off the jacket and in the process his cell phone hit the floor. He glanced at the cell phone temptation; he had Zoey on speed dial.

_Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz... _

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll

He sighed, Nope not tonight. He took one look out the window at the stars. "I miss you Zo." He crawled into bed. He needed to get away and think. His closed his eyes still thinking of her.

_Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely_

* * *

Zoey struggled out of bed. She needed something to drink to get back to sleep. It was four o' clock in the morning and she didn't need to wake up till seven. She stumbled into the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and headed back to her room. She bumped on the light switch which intern made her stereo turn on. A song started to play. 

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles _

How many days in a year  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears?  
I can be so insincere  
Making the promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the souls of her shoes  
How many days disappear?  
You look in the mirror so how do you choose?

And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

She glanced over at the window and sighed. She remembered three years ago with Chase. "I miss you chase." She glanced at her cell phone but she couldn't bring herself to do it. In the corner of her eye she spotted a scrapbook. She walked over to the book, picked it p, and started looking. She flipped though it. Most of the pictures with her had Chase in them as well.

_  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes on the souls of our shoes  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes _

And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

A tear rolled down her cheek. She missed Chase. She had tried to date other guys but all of them were jerks in the end and made her miss Chase more. Chase was now a name that haunted her mind. She closed the book.

_  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles _

And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

She crawled back into bed and tried to sleep. She started to dream but all she saw was Chase.

_  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her _

This is the story of a girl  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her

She rolled over to the bed and hit the snooze button. She got dressed and did her hair and started doing touch ups in the mirror. "Zoey Time to go; the bus is here." Her mom shouted. "Alright." She said back. 'Well I guess it won't look worse than this.' She thought as she ran out the door to catch the bus.

_  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
When she smiles!_

* * *

Chase's eyes opened and he rolled out of bed. 

_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do_

He examined the room to find no one was there. He glanced over at a picture of Zoey. He reached over and took the picture in his hands. Somehow he had lost contact with Zoey over the years. 'Maybe I should give up on her.'

_Two can be as bad as one, its the loneliest number since the number one  
_

He gently set down the picture down; face down. He strolled out to the café for some breakfast. His head turned when he heard yelling. To be more exact it was Dana and Logan. Dana slapped him across the face and walked away. 'They must of broken up….**again.** Michael ran up to Chase. "Chase I have found five blind dates that are dying to meet you."

"No, Michael I already have a girlfriend."

_No is the saddest experience you'll ever know_

"Are you taking about Zoey?"

"Yes…." Chase's voice faded.

_Yes is the saddest experience you'll ever know  
cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever know  
one is the loneliest number even worst then two  
yeah  
its just no good anymore since you went away  
now I spend my time just making up rhymes of yesterday  
one is the loneliest number  
one is the loneliest number  
one is the loneliest number  
_

Chase started to walk away with girls saying hi and weaving flirtatiously. He smiles, but kept walking, leaving all the girls behind. Michael caught up to him. "Chase can't you"-

"No." Michael stopped making Chase stop and turn around.

"I can't believe you Chase." He stared a look that could kill at Chase. "Are you going to let her rule your life?"

"She said she"-

"That she** Loved** you Chase. Use that head for once. It's been three years; you don't think she hasn't dated other guys? It's over Chase. Everyone has nearly forgotten about her why can't you. We're both now on the football team does your Zoey know that? Have you even talked to her? Or have you been pretending that it's not over so Zoey is your safe place. You're scared of having your heart broken again." Michael stormed off leaving Chase alone. Different words clung in his mind.

**'Everyone has forgotten about her why can't you?'**

**'You don't think she has dated other guys?"**

**'Or are you pretending it not over?'**

_since you went away  
since you went away  
(one is the loneliest number since you've gone away)  
one is the loneliest number  
one is the loneliest number  
one is the loneliest number  
since you've gone away  
_Its just no good anymore since you went away  
now I spend my time just making up rhymes of yesterday  
one is the loneliest number

"He's right." Chase kept walking with his head down. In his deep thought he knocked into a girl. Her books went scattered all over the floor. He stopped and started picking it up. "I'm sorry."

"You better be." She muttered. He looked up at her for the first time. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Her spaghetti top was revealing yet not at the same time. Her mini skirt, He knew that Logan would be drooling over her. "Could you take me to the office?"

"Yeah…sure…. My name's Chase."

_one is the loneliest number  
one is the loneliest number  
since you went away_

"Jessi." The two walked towards the office. Chase smiled, 'Maybe Michael was right.'

_Since you went away_

She climbed off the bus and looked around. Kids randomly waved at her. She smiled hiding that she had cried last night. "Zoey I never thought I'd see you again."

'Chase.' Was the first thought in her head. She turned around to meet Tyler. After a six hour flight they were at least friends. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

She just smiled. "No, I guess not so bad….Now…"

* * *

**Yes I even hate myself. I warn you teh next story isn't realyl a c/z story It will mostly be z/oc and c/oc and l/d. You guys have choosen the Logan/ Dana story aka Let me go. To tell you the truth I am really excited.It will be up in like three weeks along with the other story.Time to get personal.**

**loganreeseroxmysox and more****- yEAH he is thanks.  
****zxxbsmsgirl3148****- I did read your bio. Thanks.  
****mysticmagicmage****- The second story will be later. I just wanted to know which one you wanted first.  
****ChaseandZoey****- Me too. Thanks.  
****MrsLoganReese****-Thanks keep reading.  
****seanny22****- I did. Thanks  
****Midnight Princess15****- thanks peace out.**

**Thanks truely. Review.**


End file.
